Amor de recuerdos
by ItaMei
Summary: ¿Que estas dispuesto a hacer por amor? ¿Que tanto sacrificarías por ello? Sacrifique mis sueños, mis metas y mi vida por la de él, Haruno Sakura dejo todo aquella noche de febrero, donde recorría un aire helado con las esperanzas rotas y llevar en su vientre un pedazo de su amor, sin remordimiento alguno se fue, lejos donde no pudiera retenerlo.


**HOLAA! volvi con un nuevo fics (no termino uno y ya salgo con otro XD) pero es que las ideas me fluyen demasiado y un dia viajando aburrida mirando por la ventana y puff se armo en mi mente esta idea un poco... comun, es una historia cuyo tema es repetitivo x lo que tratare de hacerlo mas original, sin mas que decir espero que lo disfruten! enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: Encuentros y confesiones<strong>

Caminaba por las calles del distrito de Kasai en los barrios Edogawa regresando a casa con las manos llenas de bolsa, pasando por una avenidas poco conocidas; a mi lado estaba un pequeño de más o menos 3 años mirándome con curiosidad y emoción a la vez. Distraída con el pequeño que comía de manera desastrosa un helado, riéndome por como luchaba para que no se chorrera, cuando mi vista se posó sobre una casa blanca de hermosos potes de flores y de aspecto acogedor, aunque específicamente en su buzón que rezaba con letra pulcra el apellido "Uchiha", me detuve de la impresión sopesando la posibilidad de si eran las personas de la cual hui hace cuatro años, pareciendo imposible puesto que vivían en Kyoto que quedaba a miles de kilómetros de donde estaba y había un porcentaje muy bajo de probabilidad que el destino me jugaría tan mala broma, negando con la cabeza más tranquila di dos pasos para retomar el camino, el sonido del pómulo de la puerta girar con suavidad, me hizo detener, mostrando a una señora de rasgos cansinos pero expresión amable me observaba con sorpresa.

— Sakura, eres tú?- pregunto bajando la regadera de color purpura.

De todos los lugares, de todas las islas y de todos los rincones de este pequeño país justamente me encontraba con mi pasado viviendo a dos cuadras donde había decidido reiniciar mi vida, porque Kami-sama era tan injusto para unir dos vidas que habían sido separados hace mucho tiempo. Desvié la mirada tirando del brazo del niño tratando de retomar el camino aparentando no haberla visto.

— Sakura?- volvió a preguntar al notar que trataba de huir- ¿eres tú?

— Si soy yo- dije con una sonrisa avergonzada mientras aquella mujer tomaba mi rostro.

— Ay benditos sean los ojos que te ven niña- contesto con lágrimas en los ojos.

Hubo más de un minuto de silencio mientras me observaba con esa ternura, añoranza y amor que me expresaron alguna vez esos ojos amables, abrazándome mientras repetía una y otra vez "Dios es grande" me tomo del brazo tirándome hacia el interior de la casa sentándome en el cómodo sofá, sentí una mirada expectante sobre mi, gire el rostro y me encontré con un chico de unos 19 años sentado frente a un ordenador observándome.

— ¿Donde has estado todo este tiempo?- pregunto emocionada- Te hemos buscado por todos lados- dijo molesta

— Pues tuve que regresar a mi país de imprevisto- respondí esquivando su mirada.

— Sin dejar una nota o una llamada, fue demasiado irresponsable de tu parte- regaño con esa expresión de madre que pocas veces me había dirigido.

— Lo siento muchísimo- baje la mirada sin saber cómo excusarme.

— Mami- llamo el pequeño que estaba a mi lado.

— Ese niño es tu hijo?- pregunto reparando por primera vez que tenía otro visitante.

— Si, se llama Daisuke pero lo llamamos Dai-chan- conteste tocando el cabello alborotado de mi hijo.

— Cuantos años tiene?- dijo aun observando al pequeño.

— En septiembre cumple los tres.

Tomo al niño en sus brazos y lo examino con detenimiento poniéndome nerviosa, sin embargo lo que me tenía más inquieta era que el hecho que mi hijo se dejara cargar sin problema alguna, Daisuke siempre había sido muy reservado y tímido con las personas extrañas pero parecía muy cómodo en los brazos de Mikoto.

— Pero que niño más mono- dijo al hacerlo sonreirá con unos trucos de magia con una moneda- Se parece mucho a Sasuke cuando era pequeño

— ¿En serio? No me parece– conteste apresuradamente inquieta.

— Mira sus ojos, la nariz y los labios- me dijo observando a mi hijo y la foto de un portarretrato viejo- además fue aproximadamente 4 años que te fuiste- insinuando lo que yo más temía.

—¿Que quiere decir? Yo no le veo similitud- corte de manera brusca demasiada nerviosa.

— Es mi nieto.

— Estoy segura que no lo es- respondí tranquilizándome-mi esposo también es asiático, todos los rasgo que menciono son iguales a los de él.

Me observo con desconfianza y luego al pequeño, siempre había sido una mujer muy perspicaz, mientras me taladraba con esa mirada característica de desconfianza mientras yo rezaba y añoraba la hora de poder irme.

— Entiendo- respondió no muy convencida- a que se debe tu regreso cariño?.

— Asuntos de trabajo, la Bayer me contrato de nuevo- respondí.

— Y qué hay de tu esposo?- pregunto levantándose en dirección a la cocina- quieres algo de tomar?

— No gracias- rechazando el ofrecimiento- él se quedó en Shangai, vendrá pronto- mentí nuevamente- como ha estado Sasuke?- pregunte después de que regresara con una bandeja.

— Pues bastante bien, está trabajando en Tokio y pronto se casara- contesto dando un sorbo a la taza de té.

— ohh me alegro mucho por el- dije mecánicamente.

La persona que más había querido en el mundo y que seguiría haciéndolo, pronto iba a pertenecer a otra mujer, mi corazón estaba hecho trizas, había regresado a Japón por asuntos de trabajo aunque muy a fondo tenía la esperanza de arreglar las cosas con él, sin embargo ya era tarde; se había enamorado, me había olvidado lo más seguro y no tenía derecho para reclamar lo que una vez fue mío, así que lo único que me quedaba era apartarme una vez más, para que el fuera feliz.  
>Conversamos toda la tarde sobre pequeñeces o recuerdos que arrancaban unas que otras sonrisas o suspiros.<p>

— Bueno Dai-chan despídete de la señora que tenemos que terminar las compras- apremie a mi hijo tomando su chaleco.

— Tan rápido se van? Por qué no se quedan a cenar- propuso la señora Mikoto.

— No gracias, de veras tenemos que terminar las compras para decorar la casa- conteste levantándome del sillón- Vamos mi amor despídete con un beso.

Mi hijo se acerca con emoción a aquella mujer que tanto respetaba y admiraba; lo toma entre los brazos y lo alza para que el pequeño depositara inocentemente un beso en su mejilla.

— Adiós abuelita- dijo mi hijo sorprendiendo a todos.

— Mi vida, ella no es tu abuelita-conteste nerviosa recuperando a mi hijo- tu abuelita esta en Shangai con tu papá- dije dándole un beso.

— No es nada raro que los niños llamen abuela a las personas mayores no?- pregunto notando mi nerviosismo.

— Ella no es mi abuela- respondió jugando con los volantes de mi vestido.

— Claro que si, por qué dices eso?- pregunte asombrada por su respuesta.

— Porque me grita y me pega- contesto mirándome.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ella te pegaba?- pregunte recibiendo una respuesta con un asentimiento de cabeza- ¿por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

— Tenía miedo- dijo refugiándose en mis brazos- ella dijo que si decía a mamá me pegaba.

— Tranquilo amor ya paso- tranquilizo Mikoto acariciándole el cabello mientras yo echaba chispas.

— Esto, se está haciendo tarde y tengo que terminar las compras- dije tratando de hacer olvidar el recién hecho.

— Itachi, toma al niño y entretenlo- dicto aquella mujer de omnipotente presencia arrastrándome a la cocina.

— Siéntate y cuéntame lo que sucede- ordeno mientras tomaba asiento.

— No sucede nada de veras- respondí intranquila.

Me miro con aquella mirada que me dedico la primera vez que la conocí, una mezcla de desconfianza y recelo.

— Debe haber una razón para que ella lo tratara así- lanzo directamente- Ese niño es mi nieto- dijo con un semblante tan sereno que provocaba escalofríos.

— No lo es- respondí cohibida.

— Entonces no te molestaría si le hago la prueba de paternidad con mi hijo que regresa hoy- dijo tensándome con sus palabras.

— ¿Porque insiste que es su nieto?

— ¿Y porque estas tan nerviosa?- respondió con una pregunta cuya respuesta no podía decir- la única razón para que esa señora tratara así al pequeño es que sabe que no es su nieto.

Nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio, una batalla ardiente de miradas y yo iba perdiendo, Mikoto-san era muy persistente y paciente estaba segura que tarde o temprano lo descubrirá, era el tipo de mujeres que una vez que se encaprichaba con algo, tenía que tenerlo.

— Además eres una chica muy buena y seria para engañar a mi hijo - contraataco mirándome- lo amabas demasiado.

Un silencio se hizo, podía ver en su expresión la paciencia y comprensión que la caracterizaba, suspire no podía engañarla mucho tiempo además tenía el derecho de saberlo.

— Esta bien, es cierto, ese niño es de Sasuke- oculte mi rostro de pena.

— Porque te fuiste? Por qué se lo escondiste a mi hijo?- pregunto afligida.

— Me fui porque no quería que mi embarazo destruyera sus metas- dije más tranquila- su carrera estaba floreciendo y lo veía demasiado emocionado con esa gira que iba a tener por Europa para especializarse y no quería retenerlo a mi lado con nuestro hijo.

Me observo con ternura y lágrimas en los ojos, no había duda de que era una gran mujer, mientras que le rogaba que no le dijera a nadie.

— Me fui y me case, el crio al niño como suyo pero la madre de él sabía que no era su hijo- dije tocando mi costado- su madre se enteró y para no darle más problema decidí que era mejor separarnos, le di muchos problemas y no quería seguir en esa farsa.

— Crees que tienes derecho de irte dejando a mi hijo destruido totalmente y regresar como si nada con un hijo para arreglar lo que provocaste- dijo después de un silencio recalcando la palabra "arreglar"- Sasuke cambio demasiado después que te fuiste, es mucho más frio e inexpresivo que antes que te conociera.

— Sé que no tiene perdón esto, pero lo hice para que el fuera feliz- dije con la mirada gacha dolida por sus sinceras palabras, tratando de defenderme.

— Lo que le hiciste a mi hijo se llama amor, apartarte para que el consiguiera sus metas lidiando sola con tu hijo, tu carrera y un esposo que no amas es amor, sacrificar tu propia felicidad para que la persona que amas consiguiera la suya demuestra lo que en verdad sientes por el- dijo sorprendiéndome y tomando mis manos- Siempre serás mi nuera y hare hasta lo imposible para que estés con él- dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

— No quiero que se entrometa, el trazo su nueva vida y no quiero ser de nuevo la que lo destruya - conteste tratando de reprimir aquellas lagrimas que amenazaban en salir- así que jure frente a mi jamás decir nada de esto, por favor.

— No es justo, él tiene derecho de saber.

— Cuando llegue su momento lo hare- mentí, no pensaba hacerlo nunca – y prometa que no va a interferir en su relación.

— Crees que puedes amenazarme?- contesto con una sonrisa divertida.

— Sería incapaz de hacerlo- me apresure en contestar, sabia lo capaz e impulsiva que era- además no hay caso, él dejo de quererme y decidió hacer su vida- dije con tranquilidad aunque por dentro moría.

— Él te sigue queriendo- escuche decir detrás de mí.

Un chico de tez blanca, ojos negros de facciones parecidas a mi hijo estaba observándonos con mi pequeño en sus brazos.

— Mi hermano sufrió mucho tu ausencia, te busco cielo y tierra, jamás lo había visto de esa manera tan lamentable, parecía que lo había superado pero en realidad secretamente aún guarda fotos tuyas y los pequeños recuerdos que le dejaste- dijo bajando a mi hijo que vino hacia mí para que lo cargara restregándose los ojitos.

— Si los guarda es porque ya lo supero y no le afecta eso- respondí acariciando la cabeza de mi hijo que reposaba en mi hombro.

— No lo creo, cuando uno supera no necesitan cosas que lo aten al pasado- dijo recargándose a la puerta- no creas que lo espió, solo es coincidencia- agrego apenado por las intensas miradas que le dirigía su madre.

— De todas formas no pienso destruir una relación y tampoco quiero verlo nuevamente- dije aun conteniendo mi felicidad- debería irme, ya es tarde y por favor esto es un secreto.

— Porque no te quedas? Sasuke no demora en llegar- pegunto la Sra. Mikoto tratando de detenerme.

— No me encuentro emocionalmente lista para verlo, otro día será- conteste con una sonrisa caminando hacia la puerta- además no soy ya parte más de esta familia.

Un chasquido de un carro se escuchó en el portal y un chico alto, semblante serio, ojos negros y cabello rebelde ingresa a paso firme con unas maletas en mano, detrás de él venía una hermosa chica de unos 1.65 metros de altura, una figura de infarto, rostro juvenil muy hermosa parloteando sin fijarse que su compañero estaba estático observando con sorpresa la invitada.

— ¿Que sucede amor?- pregunto la chica.

Una mezcla de sentimiento se formó en el corazón de ambas personas que se miraban mutuamente con nostalgia, dolor y deseos negados dejando al resto expectante detrás de aquella burbuja que ellos mismos habían creado.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero ansiosamente sus coment y un beso a todos por entrar a mi fics y formar parte de ella<strong>!


End file.
